


The Interview of the Century

by Lili93Rosen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, surprise couple - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen
Summary: Rita Skeeter sees her career ruined and nothing serves as a better lever to regain her prestige than an interview with the Savior of the Wizarding World.The couple is a surprise!
Kudos: 10





	The Interview of the Century

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Entrevista do Século](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154162) by [Lili93Rosen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen). 



> This is the English version of one of my stories.  
> I am not a fluent English speaker, so I apologize for any accidental assassination attempts against the language.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> The rights to the Harry Potter saga are owned by J.K.Rowling, I just let my imagination run wild and explore this wonderful fictional universe.

**The Interview of the Century**

Rita Skeeter would have killed, if necessary, in order to obtain an opportunity to regain her successful career back.

After the many numerous and, without a doubt, disastrous articles that she had published during the war, her credibility had been completely and totally ruined, and was thus relegated to the gossip sector. At least her years of seniority have served her to obtain her own column and thus not end up among all the other failed reporters in the Daily Prophet's cubicle division. But that was not the point. The point was that she could no longer stand the looks of joy and the malicious mouths that her, formerly called, "friends" threw at her.

She, who had once been the most respected reporter in that tabloid, was now the target of insults and in the worst case, was simply ignored, as if her mere existence was irrelevant.

For these and many other reasons, Rita had devised a careful and elaborated plan. The journalist would achieve what many others could only dream of ... an interview with Harry Potter, Head of the Auror Headquarters and Savior of the Wizarding World. It is true that there have been numerous interviews published over the years, but these were always the same spiel, nothing new, nothing relevant, nothing striking and interesting. The pompous blonde was determined to get that interview, but only as a pretext to gain access to the famous hero's life and thus discover all his most sordid secrets, and she was very good at it… she would make sure that when she finished the interview she would even know the color of the boxers the man was wearing, if they were boxers and not underwear. Whatever it was, the mystery would be unraveled during that interview.

The problem lay in how to convince the man, with emerald green eyes, to cooperate. It was known that he ran away from journalists, as before many ran away from the mere mention of terrifying words, such as Voldemort, Death Eaters and some students at Hogwarts upon hearing the feared "Professor Snape".

The woman still wandered in her thoughts, when as fallen from heaven, the chance came for which she had waited so long. The minister entered the newsroom accompanied by the chief auror. The only thing that was missing was to approach him without notice and study the best time to propose to do the interview.

OoOoO

— Dear Minister, it is good to see that you have accepted our request — said the editor-in-chief of the Daily Prophet.

Kingsley Shacklebolt gave a slight nod and sat between Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

— Have you met Hermione Granger, the Deputy Head of the Department for the Enforcement of Magical Laws and elected future Minister of the British Magical World? — asked the minister in a diplomatic tone.

— Oh! Yes, I already had the pleasure ... — The editor smirked, recalling the political obstacles that the woman had placed in the reopening of the newspaper and the demands she had led against them for defamation.

— Good, then you will have no problem in dealing with everything with her. Hermione needs experience before taking office. Besides she was already elected, she just was not recognized in the ritual of the inauguration ceremony, so I leave you at ease. — The dark-skinned man got up from his seat and walked quietly towards the door saying in a singing voice: — My wife is waiting for me to leave for our honeymoon ...!

— But ... — The editor felt a shiver run down his spine. — Mrs. Granger, about…

— You can stop now — interrupted the beautiful woman —, I didn’t say anything before out of respect for the minister, but the demands that the Daily Prophet intends to open against the Ministry are ridiculous. If you really go ahead with the process, I will surely destroy you completely in court. Do you want to go through this shame?

The man sighed in defeat, initiating a long and exhaustive debate, where they proceeded to discuss the terms, so that the demand from the tabloid was withdrawn and its requirements minimally met.

After several hours, the two friends left the office feeling the muscles in their necks and shoulders cry out in pain because of the tension. It was at that moment that Rita approached the pair and exposed her request, proposing to hold an exclusive interview, in vain.

The months passed and the denials continued… she tried in different ways… she sent an owl and the letter was returned to her… she appeared in the headquarters and the aurors threw her into the street…

The reporter sighed. She didn't know what to do anymore ...

Then came the very last idea. If that didn't work, nothing would! Taking advantage of Shacklebolt's return, and as time passed, Rita calculated the exact moment to make sure that when she spoke about the interview, he would hear it.

It worked like a charm!

Harry not wanting to disappoint the man, who would soon retire, reluctantly accepted.

Rita restrained herself not to start jumping into the ministry hall or doing an embarrassing victory dance.

OoOoO

The day had barely broken and Harry already wanted it to end. The woman appeared to be made of glue and would not leave him for a second ... he had had to ask one of his aurors to entertain her while he went to the bathroom. He could have sworn it was on purpose ... Did she want to see him pee? Wasn't she ashamed? She was a woman. How could she possibly intend to follow him into the men's room!?

Rita was, so to speak, somehow… bored… completely bored! Being the Chief of Aurors, she had expected a day more agitated and with a lot of emotion, but no. The Savior had spent the day immersed in documents ... What a boring thing! Where were the persecutions, the ambushes and the incarcerations?

The workday was finally over and Harry was preparing to return home.

He would hug his princess, have dinner with his family, lie down on his comfortable bed and embrace the love of his life, until he gave in to the world of dreams. But such plans were totally ruined by the presence of that demonic mosquito, who in no way seemed willing to leave him alone anytime soon.

The brunette sighed and decided to take a walk to relax and in the process see if he could get rid of the plaster…

The night was late, when he thought his plans had worked ... he had taken the woman to a bar near the ministry and since then, he had been making sure to give her rounds of alcohol over and over. The blonde's glass was never empty for more than a few seconds. His wallet would undoubtedly cry, but it was worth every damn penny, when he got home and could make love without restrictions or worries.

The journalist's head fell heavily on top of the table, the glass rolled away from her inert hand, rotating across the flat surface and falling to the floor, thus breaking into small pieces.

The Auror moved the woman's shoulder and when he found that there was no reaction, he got up and returned home happily.

OoOoO

The bodies surrendered to the tender passion and the ardent lust that the night assailed them, contorted on the bed in an erotic dance to the sound of an old song that only the two of them knew. The stronger body reared forward, making a deeper thrust that hit the sweet spot inside the delicate body, which hugged him tightly between its extremities.

Their mouths opened with breathless moans, alternating between promises of eternal love, which were muffled with warm and sweet kisses. The most robust body sat on the bed, taking the smallest one with it, joining in an intimate and magical ritual that was true and unconditional love.

The moon was the only witness of the bond that those two souls consumed, sheltering them under the mantle of the dark night and caressing them with the rays of their ethereal light.

They were so lost in the pleasure they were experiencing, they didn't even realize that someone was forcing their way through the main door of their cozy residence, but the same didn't happen with the little fairy that lived in that house. The girl woke up to hear the noise of the entrance door opening and as a good Potter she was, she left her room taking small steps with her bare feet and put herself on the prowl.

An extremely intoxicated journalist entered the room. Groping, she stumbled against a table.

— Shit! — She drowned out the cry of pain.

The girl left her hiding place and stood in front of the woman.

— Who are you? — The girl demanded an answer and pointed with her finger in the direction of the intruder.

— Wrong house? — Rita Skeeter thought she was wrong when she tracked down the location potion that she had poured into the hero's drink. — Harry Potter is not married and definitely does not have a daughter this size ... I mean you have what ... six, seven years?

— Do you know my daddy? — asked the child, leaning her head slightly to the side in a gesture of adorable curiosity.

— Daddy? Is your daddy Harry Potter?

The girl nodded and pointed to a picture frame where Harry Potter could be seen holding the child. The photo didn't seem to be magical, nor did she recognize the park ... it was probably taken in the Muggle World. Apparently the man had tried at all costs to hide her existence.

The expression on the blonde's face was one of pure ecstasy.

Where there is a daughter, there is a mother, and the Chief of Aurors has never been known about a serious relationship in years and years. Not since he had abandoned the Weasleys' only daughter on the altar almost a decade ago. Apart from being the scandal of the century, her only regret is that she had not written the article.

— Where's your room? You should go to sleep, it's too late — said the blonde already starting her machinations.

The girl led the way back to her room. In the meantime, the woman tried to find out in which direction the couple's room would be and planned how to take a little peek without them realizing it, only to be able to discover the identity of the little girl's mysterious mother, nothing more.

OoOoO

— Where are you going? — asked the brunette when he found himself abandoned with a painful problem between his legs — You can't leave me like this ... — whined the hero ready for a second round.

— There's someone in Naveen's room! — He exclaimed alarmed when he felt the broken shields.

— What? How? It shouldn't be possible. Nobody knows about the existence of this house, much less about our daughter.

They both got up, then ran to the bedroom of the apple of their eyes. Harry quickly located his pajama pants and put them on without even worrying about wearing boxers underneath. In turn, his companion was experiencing some technical difficulties.

— Beast! — exclaimed blushing — There is nothing left for me to use. You tore my shirt, I can't find the pants and the tunic ... — He showed a tunic in sober tones and before immaculate, now covered with sexual liquids. — Didn't you have something else to clean yourself with?

— Hey! Most are yours. It was spread all over your body. I was just trying to help ... — murmured the brunette with green eyes. — Here! — He held out his shirt that gave him up to the middle of his thighs.

They left the room and entered the next door.

— Naveen!

— “Papa”! — said the little girl without understanding why the adult hugged her so tightly. He picked her up with no apparent effort and walked away from the intruder.

— Well, well! But who knew ... — The reporter, still half aerial because of the high concentration of alcohol present in her blood, stared at the "mother" of Harry Potter's daughter, who pointed at her with a wand. — Really, Potter?! Did you leave Ginny Weasley for another Weasley and a man on top? And you… — She pointed to the redhead. — Does your family know you stole your sister's fiance? The article will be divine! I should be able to get the first page.

Harry's eyes flashed with anger.

— Don't you dare…

— Or what? Will the hero attack me? — The auror tightened his grip on his wand and took a menacing step forward. — The people deserve to know ...

— It's my personal life. What I do with it only concerns me.

— Yes, but the wizard community may not think the same way ...

OoOoO

— Was it really necessary, Harry?

— You don't have to worry, my love — he said, kissing his soft, silky hair. Everything will be fine from now on ...

Rita's threats had not gone unpunished.

Nobody, but nobody could threaten Harry Potter’s family!

Harry hugged his little princess with hair as dark as his and the most beautiful blue eyes in the universe. The blue eyes she had inherited from his lover.

OoOoO

In a private room in the psychiatric wing at St. Mungus, there was a witch who tried at all costs to escape her daily dose of potions.

— I told you, I'm not crazy. Potter is married and has a daughter.

— Yes Yes. Now say "a" ... open your mouth wide ... — said the nurse, using the patience she had gained after years of working at the hospital.

— So what do we have here, Melinda? — asked the medimage, taking the patient's chart.

— Just another crazy one for the conspirators' wing about Harry Potter's life.

— Hmm ... I see and what is the theory this time? Last week a patient arrived who swears that Potter is the Dark Lord, under the influence of the polyjuice potion and that the real Harry Potter was killed in the final battle. Before that ... there was one who said something about him being an alien and planning to conquer the Earth. Whatever an alien is?!

— Oh! Nothing like that. The patient claims that Potter is married ...

— Married? But how lucky he is if that was true. It doesn't seem like much.

— The problem lies in the fact that she claims that Potter is married to Percy Weasley and that he is the reason why she abandoned Ginny Weasley at the altar. She is so crazy that she even invented a daughter for them.

The medimage broke out in loud laughter.

— As if a man could give birth! — exclaimed the man.

OoOoO

A few years later, the medimage was suddenly called to the emergency room. He looked at the results over and over again.

— It can’t be!

— Is it serious, Dr. Thompson? — Percy asked worriedly.

— No! No ... Congratulations, Mr Weasley, you are expecting a baby.

Days later, there was a new addition to the Harry Potter conspiracy wing.


End file.
